1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polymeric film compositions; more particularly the present invention relates to polymeric film comprising polyepsiloncaprolactam and a poly(epsiloncaprolactam/hexamethylene adipamide) copolymer which features good thermal stability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Whereas there are known to the art a wide variety of films which find great utility, there remain particular applications wherein films are subjected to conditions which often act to degrade the film's compositon and overall performance, an undesired effect.
There exist applications wherein it is required to subject a film to elevated temperatures for a prolonged period of time wherein it would be highly desirous that the film retain good physical properties, including tensile properties throughout the period during which the film is subjected to high heat conditions. Presently, films comprising nylon 6 and conventional heat stabilizers are known to the art and are readily commerically available, but in many cases such films do not provide sufficient resistance to degradation under various conditions. Accordingly there remains a continuing need in the art for improved films and improved film forming compositions which overcome the limitations of the prior art. It it to these objects, as well as others, that the present invention is addressed.